Não Deixe a Tradição Acabar
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ron e Hermione, mais velhos, estão afastados por conta de um mal entendido. Até que se encontram em Hogwarts. RHr, obviamente. Spoilers de HBP.


**Não Deixe a Tradição Acabar**

_por Lisa Phoenix_

Hermione olhou de relance para Luna que ouvia atentamente Neville. Sim, ela sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo, mas era simplesmente impossível. Sentia um enorme sono, pois virara a noite lendo um livro de Feitiços.

- ...segundo a carta de Dean, em Cornwall teve-se o relato de uma testemunha que viu um homem muito parecido com Snape seguido por um jovem parecido com Draco Malfoy.

- Isso me parece interessante! É a terceira vez que parecem ter visto Snape e Malfoy em regiões beira-mar. Ora, ora, quer dizer que o seboso gosta de praias? Que divertido! – Luna riu.

- Sim, Luna! Talvez ele queira fugir de navio, já pensou?

- Navios são legais. – Ela disse aérea.

Hermione tentou em vão falar algo. Dizer o que achava, mas então se deu conta de que não achava nada. O sono não a permitia pensar em simplesmente nada.

- Hermione, Ron conseguiu alguma informação sobre como está a situação de Hogwarts? Ou ao menos ele disse algo sobre conseguir se contatar com Harry? – Neville a perguntou.

- Ahn? Oh, não sei... quero dizer, não o vejo faz uns dois dias.

- Ron está se esforçando demais. – Luna interviu. – Não é bom para a saúde dele. Imagino que a sra. Weasley não deve estar gostando disto.

Para o desconforto de Hermione, ela não soube o que responder. Seu último encontro com Ron havia sido desconcertante. Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia reviver aqueles minutos da qual ela se arrependia.

Começara na semana da Primavera, antigamente muito festejada pelos bruxos. A vendo o acampamento da Ordem da Fênix muito estressado com a busca por Snape e Malfoy e as diversas batalhas contra comensais da morte, decidiu comemorar aquela semana, que quando criança, seus pais faziam questão de celebrar.

Apesar de estarem cansados e sempre ocupados, todos ajudaram à seu modo para aquela comemoração e mostraram-se entusiasmados na medida do possível. Hermione para a surpresa dela mesmo, dedicara-se com afinco a arrumação da festa. Entendia que era uma única forma de ocupar seu tempo com outra coisa que não fosse a guerra, e, portanto, ela aproveitaria esta pequena ilusão oferecida.

No entanto, no dia da festa ela não a aproveitara, talvez por saber que então sua pequena forma de fugir rapidamente da realidade iria embora, ou talvez por dar-se conta de que fugir não adiantava nada, a realidade, a guerra, a desordem, estavam ali, na cara dela, quisesse ela saber ou não.

- Não te parece estranho que a pessoa que trabalhou com mais afinco para isto, esteja agora bebendo um suco de abóbora distanciada de todos se excluindo sem usufruir do que ela tanto se esforçou para que houvesse? – Uma voz chegou por detrás dela.

Hermione suspirou, virando-se:

- Não é assim tão simples, Ron. Gostaria de poder estar lá me divertindo, veja, até mesmo Harry se diverte e Ginny... eles estão próximos, vê? – Hermione dizia, distante, observava encantada em como aqueles dois se gostavam.

- Sim, é claro. – Ron disse, já se acostumara a idéia de que a irmã e o melhor amigo se gostavam.

Ficaram em silêncio e como a Ron não agradava o silêncio, ele procurou por um assunto e sem qualquer tipo de aviso começou a falar sobre o evento:

- Mamãe não parava de falar sobre esta comemoração para nós, eu e Ginny, quando éramos pequenos. Eu tinha de ouvir porque Ginny queria, e como sempre me colocavam ao lado de Ginny, sobrava para mim. – Virou-se para ela. – As mulheres, pelo menos as da família, costumam gostar da história, tudo porque há uma lenda de que é a época em que os casais apaixonados podem se unir, declararem seu amor e tudo mais. – Riu. – Algo como "a natureza irá os proteger", enfim, Ginny deve estar feliz, querendo que a natureza proteja seu Harry.

- Porque fala disso os caçoando? Você deveria estar feliz, dar apoio a sua irmã...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Ele disse, como se aquilo fosse um mantra. Riu para dentro – Viu que Ginny está com uma roupa diferente e dança de forma estranha? Pois então, há uma história que tem uma dança especial, uma dança que se sincera, onde as duas pessoas amadas se sincronizam de verdade, irá originar na tal benção da natureza.

- Ron, você bebeu? – Hermione disse visivelmente irritada. – Sinceramente, não entendo porque faz tão pouco caso disto, não vê que é uma tentativa de se amenizar a dor desta guerra?

- Oh, não. Não sou capaz de ver, mesmo que sóbrio.

- Harry tem razão, não é mais o mesmo.

- Não é apenas Harry que acha que mudei, mas do que importa? Não faz diferença.

- Mas é claro que faz! Para mim faz... – Ela baixou a voz – Sinto falta do Ron brincalhão, crianção... você é o que mais mudou, Ron.

- Aquele Ron foi assassinado junto à todas as vítimas desta guerra até então. – Ron disse amargurado. – Não que faça diferença, já disse.

- Mas é claro que faz! Oras, Ron, você não... – Hermione parou, mordendo os lábios, com medo de falar coisas que deveriam permanecer ocultas.

Ficaram parados se contemplando, mas não por muito tempo, Ron não deixaria que o silêncio reinasse.

- Eu não te contei o porquê desta comemoração da minha família, o que os faz pensar que a "natureza" os ajudaria. Na verdade, a natureza seria um casal de antepassados meus, a história deles é conhecida, as mulheres, como eu disse, adoram-na e não a deixaram morrer com o passar do tempo.

Olhou para Hermione, para certificar-se de que ela prestava atenção:

- Os dois se gostavam, mas tinham temperamentos muito diferentes, uma posição social diferente, mas ainda assim, por alguma estranha coincidência se amavam. Após anos de espera, enfim chegou o dia em que seus pais marcaram um casamento. Não disseram a nenhum dos dois quem era o pretendente. No entanto, os dois pombinhos não se manifestaram e esperaram pela semana da primavera quando os casamentos seriam realizados. O inverno passou e os dois não se mexeram, foi enfim na primeira semana da primavera que sem mais conseguirem suportar à idéia de se casarem com outras pessoas que se declararam.

- Dizem que foram o casal mais feliz que a família já teve. Sofriam com contratempos, conflitos, mas nada que não passasse, afinal, o sentimento era maior que a discrepâncias de temperamentos e personalidades.

- Interessante. – Hermione disse, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hermione, não preciso explicar porque gastei minha saliva falando isto, certo? – Ron passou os olhos ao redor e bruto, arrancou uma flor – Está óbvio, há uma semelhança, não acha? Com nós dois. Já faz algum tempo você tem me evitado, por que? Já não basta o pouco tempo que tenho livre... eu pensei que você gostasse de mim! Você deu a demonstrar que gostava... – Suspirou, erguendo a flor para ela. – Eu gosto de você, você sabe disto, então por que...? – Calou-se incapaz de dizer as palavras.

- Ron... – Hermione procurava o que dizer, na verdade estava tão confusa, sem graça e atrapalhada quanto ele. – Eu...

Ron se inclinou sobre ela, como se a fosse beijar, mas ela se afastou, deixando cair a flor que segurava desajeitada.

- Eu acho melhor... – Hermione balbuciou.

- Hermione, eu...

- Tenho coisas a fazer! – Ela disse de súbito, o empurrando e o jogando longe.

"_Idiota_" foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer a si mesma ao fim da lembrança. "_Você é a pessoa mais patética e idiota do mundo. Sua mula_". Ela podia ter desperdiçado uma chance única de ficar com a pessoa a quem ela mais amava. Parou, pessoa que mais amava? Oh, céus, estava ficando melosa, precisava se conter não era hora para aquilo.

- Hermione! HERMIONE! – Neville a chamou. – O que há? Aposto que não ouviu nada que dissemos.

- Oh, ouvi sim, falavam sobre Snape e Malfoy, não foi? Depois sobre Ron.

- Sim, de fato, mas agora estamos falando de Hogwarts. Alguém precisa ir para Hogwarts vigia-la.

- Mas ela não está desativada?

- Só para estudos, estamos começando uma tentativa de utilizá-la como uma base ou como um refúgio. O fato é: há muito lá que não pode ser largado caso contrário poderá ser utilizado para maus fins. Acho que Ron estava encarregado disto, mas como ele sumiu – Neville suspirou. – Será que a Estufa está em bom estado ainda?

- Claro que sim! Aquelas adoráveis plantinhas devem ter tomado conta dela. – Luna sorriu. – Estou com saudades de Hogwarts, quando iremos para lá?

- Precisamos investigar Snape e Draco, Luna. Portanto, eu espero – Virou-se para Hermione – que você não se importe de se encarregar disto. Acha que precisa de ajuda? Gostaria de ter uma esquadra ou um parceiro?

- Não, não, pode deixar, eu posso fazer sozinha, avisarei caso ela tenha sido invadida, e caso não, tomarei previsões para que comece uma forma de estudo sobre o que podemos fazer do castelo.

- Fico feliz de termos a chance de recuperarmos Hogwarts, faz-me lembrar de Dumbledore, grande homem ele era. – Luna sorriu, olhando para a janela. – Não sei porque, mas para mim, enquanto Hogwarts viver, ele vive. Oh, esqueçam.

- Não, Luna, compreendo o que quer dizer. – Hermione sorriu para ela, e não pode deixar de pensar que aquela talvez fosse a coisa mais sensata que ela ouvira de Luna.

* * *

Com enorme precaução, Hermione entrou pelos portões de Hogwarts. Sem que ela pudesse impedir, milhões de lembranças encheram seu ser. Ela podia jurar que havia visto o vulto de Hagrid, mas com uma enorme tristeza a realidade abateu sobre ela, a lembrando que Hagrid havia sido morto fazia uns dois meses.

A floresta Proibida tinha avançado um pouco, mas ainda havia uma boa distância dela e do castelo. O lago estava normal, mas um pouco sujo, pensou Hermione. Com passos pausados, Hermione chegou ao castelo e com força, empurrou a majestosa porta do Salão Principal.

Foi com um choque que ela recebeu a imagem de um salão sujo de folhas de árvores, com alguns bichos fugindo ao verem-na entrar, abaixou-se ao ver algo no chão. Era um livro, para o segundo ano. Mordendo os lábios, foi entrando, e vendo um castelo abandonado.

Sentou-se numa das grandes mesas, que achou ser a mesa da Grifinória, com dor no coração, abriu o livro. Não o havia utilizado, fora adotado depois de seu segundo ano. Mas ainda assim, o livro ajudava a enorme nostalgia que sentia.

- Francamente, se eu fosse um comensal você estaria morta agora.

Hermione deu um pulo de susto. E pode ver Ron a sua frente com uma cara não tão amigável. Não teve tempo de se envergonhar, nem de falar alguma coisa, Ron já fora a bombardeando de perguntas.

- O que faz aqui, hein? Pior, SOZINHA! E desligada ao ponto de não ouvir o enorme barulho que fiz entrando. Quer morrer?

- Eu estou aqui por causa da Ordem. – Hermione respondeu seca, refazendo sua postura. – Tenho ordens de verificar se Hogwarts pode ser utilizada para algum bom fim e verificar se todos seus objetos valiosos aqui permanecem.

- Hogwarts só precisa de uma limpeza e estará perfeita.

- Mas afinal, o que faz aqui?

- Venho aqui quase sempre que posso, é bom. Posso estar um pouco a sós com minhas lembranças. Sejam boas ou más.

Hermione não respondeu, e desta vez Ron preferiu o silêncio, da outra vez que lutara contra ele acabara falando demais. Ela olhou-o de relance, sentiu-se corar, a lembrança dele quase a beijando, forte em sua cabeça, a fez abrir a boca a fim de falar.

- Desculpe-me, Ron.

- Pelo que?

- Pelo o que houve... – Engoliu em seco. – Você sabe, o que houve na festa.

- Está bem. Não precisa se desculpar.

O silêncio reinou outra vez, e desta vez a quem incomodou foi Hermione.

- Ron, você estava certo naquele dia, é verdade, eu gosto de ti. Você sabe disto, não precisa perguntar! Não é fácil para mim falar sobre isto, e não venha dizer que para você também não é, quero dizer, sei que também não é, mas é diferente. Você é forte, você tem sido forte, tem sido muito difícil para mim, e eu não quero me apegar mais ainda para você e sofrer ainda mais com o medo de te perder, será que você entende?

- Perfeitamente, e permita-me ir contra suas razões. Sim, sim, há o medo de perdemos um ao outro, mas também há os bons momentos para nos ajudar a superar este período conturbado. – Parou. – É sério Hermione, eu, caramba! – Passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. – eu AMO VOCÊ!

Hermione sorriu: - Então não deixe que a tradição de sua família acabe.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, eu também amo você, Ron. Talvez seja melhor que fiquemos juntos.

E sem mais demora, ela o beijou, calando a dúvida e dando outro aspecto ao silêncio.

**~Fim**

Terminada em Setembro de 2006.


End file.
